


happily ever after takes a while

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Leaves, M/M, and then shit happens, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Derek smiles, reaches out for Stiles’ hand. “I’ll miss you, too.” He kisses Stiles’ knuckles and finally stands up. Stiles wishes he was shirtless so he could have the reassurance of their soul mark to help him deal with the goodbye. “I will come back.” Derek says, eyes softening as he notices the obvious sad look on Stiles’ face.“I know.” And he does. He knows Derek will come back, if not for something else, for him, but it hurts nonetheless. When you find your soulmate you’re supposed to keep him forever. “Text me sometimes.”Derek turns towards the window, looks at him one last time. “Take care, Stiles.” And then he’s gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: I'm currently stuck at work and i generally don't request fics... but i love your blog... could you write a cute soulmate ficlit for me please??? Is that to vague? Sorry, still kinda sleepy

“I had a dream like this once.” Stiles says in between yawns, he reaches out for his phone to check the hour and sighs happily when he remembers it’s Saturday. Derek smiles weakly from where he’s sitting by Stiles’ desk and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. “Did you watch me sleep?”

“Yeah, for some time.” He admits, shrugging. Stiles sits, blinking sleepy, hugs his pillow and waits for Derek to continue. “I have to go.”

Stiles nods, he thought as much. “Where?”

“Cora needs my help. And – I need some time.”

“You don’t have to do it because of me.” Stiles feels like Derek should know this. Beacon Hills is Derek’s home too. “I can –”

“I have to.” Derek interrupts. “It’s not about the age thing, or because I’m scared. It’s not like that anymore.”

“O–kay?”

“I don’t know if I want to join the pack, I don’t know if I’m even ready to be around Allison and Chris that much.” He explains. “I need to be sure.”

“Okay.” Stiles repeats, stronger this time. “I’ll miss you.”

Derek smiles, reaches out for Stiles’ hand. “I’ll miss you, too.” He kisses Stiles’ knuckles and finally stands up. Stiles wishes he was shirtless so he could have the reassurance of their soul mark to help him deal with the goodbye. “I will come back.” Derek says, eyes softening as he notices the obvious sad look on Stiles’ face.

“I know.” And he does. He knows Derek will come back, if not for something else, for _him_ , but it hurts nonetheless. When you find your soulmate you’re supposed to keep him _forever_. “Text me sometimes.”

Derek turns towards the window, looks at him one last time. “Take care, Stiles.” And then he’s gone.

“You too.” Stiles whispers to the empty room, collapses on the bed again and throws the covers over his head, pretends his soul mark isn’t burning like it always does when Derek is not around. “You too.”

–

“You’re okay, thank God. You’re okay.” Stiles’ dad keeps muttering, hugging him so tight Stiles loses his breath for a moment. “I love you so much.”

“You brought me back, dad. I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” His dad says, pulling back to send Scott a smug look. “You’re my son, of course I’d be able to bring you back. And Scott thought _his_ love for you would be bigger than mine, _hah_.”

“It would have worked with me too!”

“Let me get this straight.” Melissa says, handing Stiles a glass of water with a pat on the shoulder and a gentle smile. “You’re fighting over who loves Stiles more.” She shakes her head, amused. “Oh boy.”

Stiles beams up at her. “It’s nice.” He sends Scott a mocking kiss. “I feel _so_ loved.”

“Damn right.” Scott and Stiles’ dad say at the same time and Melissa bursts out laughing.

“I will tell the others it’s okay to come in.” She kisses Stiles’ forehead, heads downstairs where the rest of the pack is probably destroying her living room beyond repair.

“Allison is okay, too?” Stiles asks. He remembers being next to her when the witch appeared, remembers screaming for her to run and then being hit by the spell and falling to the floor, Allison’s motionless body next to him.

“Yeah.” Scott says. “I brought her back while your dad was here with you.” He smiles, big and bright, the arrow on his arm glowing white. When he notices Stiles’ curious look he nods. “Yeah, it keeps doing it. Your dad said it’s because she finally accepted me.”

“Oh.” Stiles watches his dad smile and clap Scott’s back, then he smiles too and offers his fist for Scott to bump. “I’m happy for you.” He says, and means it. Scott deserves to be happy, and Allison is his soul mate after all, she will make him the _happiest_ person in the world.

“Yeah, Stiles, I need –” Whatever Scott was about to say gets interrupted by the rest of the pack walking into the room, Lydia doesn’t waste a minute before she starts lecturing him about being more careful while Allison promptly goes to Scott’s side, her own soul mark glowing too.

Isaac punches Stiles’ arm, hard, but the relief is clear in his voice when he says he’s glad Stiles is okay. Kira rolls her eyes, but throws her arms around Stiles’ shoulder and hugs him like she’s afraid he will disappear.

It’s nice.

Stiles feels even more loved now.

“Hey,” he calls, “whatever happened to the witch?”

“My dad got her.” Allison says. “He said she’s gone now. Gone as in kicked out of Beacon Hills,” she adds when Stiles’ dad throws her an obvious look, “I promise.” She smiles sweetly, and Stiles snorts.

“Good, because I just feel like eating fries and sleeping for two days.”

“Or maybe,” someone says, “you’d like to go on a date with me?”

When Stiles finally lays his eyes on Derek, his soul mark starts hurting so bad his vision goes black and he passes out again.

–

“Jesus Christ, kid.” His dad says, shaking his head. “You will give me a fucking heart attack one of these days.”

“Don’t –” Stiles tries, clears his throat and then tries again, “don’t even joke about it.” His dad rolls his eyes and stands up, when the hand caressing his arm doesn’t stop, Stiles’ heart skips a beat.

It wasn’t a dream.

“No.” Derek says. “It wasn’t.” Oh, he said that out loud?

“You’re here.”

“Yeah.” Derek smiles. “Scott texted me. He thought I could help, but I guess your dad was closer.”

“Duh.” Stiles’ dad snorts.

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand before looking up at his dad. “Thank you.”

That obviously takes Stiles’ dad by surprise because his eyes widen and he stops walking around the room. “Didn’t do it for you.”

“I know.” Derek nods. “But I love him so I should be thanking you anyway.”

“No.” Stiles sniffs. “I had a near death experience and you _left_ three months ago, you can’t just come back right now and tell me you love me. It’s not _fair_.”

Derek swallows. “Sorry.”

Fuck, he’s so frustrating. “I don’t want you to feel sorry!” Stiles punches his shoulder. “I want you to _stay!_ ”

The back of Derek’s shirt starts glowing a bright blue, and Stiles gasps when he feels his own back start to tingle. “I’m staying.” Derek says, taking Stiles’ hand and holding it to his lips much like he did that fateful morning months ago. “I’ll never leave you again.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Derek smiles. “I’ll be here for you. Forever.”

“Good.” Stiles feels his water, so he throws his arms over Derek’s shoulders and buries his face in Derek’s neck, lets his tears fall on the collar of his shirt. “Forever is good.”

Forever is _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
